Just Like Dad
by Magicgrl55
Summary: Jayla Toretto lives half way around the world from her father but she still is the spitting image of him. What happens when she has to go live with him? Will they butt heads or be friends?
1. Chapter 1

"Your very lucky your father is taking you in Jay" Samantha Harris told her daughter who properly couldn't hear her over her head phones that were connected to her ipod, she ripped out Jayla's right ear plug "Did you hear me?"

"Yes I heard you" Jayla said wrapping the wire around her ipod then sticking it in her bag under the seat "A father taking in his own daughter who he only sees once a year for 15 years, well we should built a statue." Samantha's grip on the steering wheel tightened "Jayla, have talked about this 15 years ago when I got the job offer in Tokyo me and your father decided it was best for me to take you, he was heart broken."

Jay signed and sank in the black leather Mercedes seat as she watched LA go by. Jayla was going to live with her father Dommick Toretto until she was 18, the age when she could get her license back after losing it in Tokyo in a drift race that went wrong. If Jayla closed her eyes she could still remember everything.

* * *

"_Jan!" Jayla yelled as she hit the break of her car. She ran put of the car and headed back to the flipped car. As she got closer the smell of gasoline got heavier and heavier "Jan get out of the" BOOM. Jayla was through back on the hard cement hitting her head, before she fell unconsion she could hear the sires coming. _

* * *

"_Ms. Harris I'll put it as simple as I can" detective James said "Either get her a new guardian until she is 18 or she have to go to juvie."_

"_Why?" Ms. Harris sobbed looking out to her daughter in hand cuffs in the next chair. _

"

* * *

Jayla opened her eyes and looked over at her mother, her caring mother. Every time Jayla looked at her she felt guilt, after the incident Samantha began doubting herself as a mother no matter how many times Jayla said it was her own fault she was being sent away. She was Jayla's best friend she wasn't sure how she was going to stand being without her for three years.

Samantha ran a very high car dealership in Tokyo which meant Jayla and Samantha lived a wonderful life. They lived in a six teen room apartment, Jayla went to the best schools and had the best clothes yet Jayla was always finding her way to the "lowest" kids as her rich friends called them. But Jayla got along with everyone. Samantha said she was the only girl who could live half way around the world and still be like her dad.

"Were here" Samantha said pulling in front of a white house with a rusty iron gate. Jayla stepped out of the car her ripped true religion jeans that hung over her black flip flops hugged her legs just right. Her red tub top hung even better on her upper body, it went over her waist but you could see the outline of her belly button ring though it. Her long dirty blonde hair fell down her back ending inches above her waist. Her mom walked around the car in black slacks and a light blue halter. Her diamond tennis bracelet sparked in the sun as she held her hand out to Jayla. Jayla smiled and hooked arms with her mom as they knocked on the front door.

They waited for a minute before hearing yelling "Dom they're here!" it was a light female voice. Soon the door open and a smiling young woman with dark hair and tan skin was there, Aunt Mia. Mia embraced Jayla in a hug and then Samantha. Mai lead them to the living room, Jayla scanned the room while Mia asked Samantha how the trip was. The room seemed dead almost, pale colors and random things on the wall none really matching she couldn't find one theme.

The smell of beer, cigarettes and air fresher filled her nose as she saw the playsation sitting in front of the TV. She examined the shelves to really see nothing, they were bare with a few pictures, two of her. Then she thought she was looking in a mirror when she caught the same green eyes as hers but then she realized it was her dad.

* * *

Sorry so short. What do you think? Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

"Dad" Jayla said stiffening as he gave her a hug. She locked eyes with her mother behind her and wrapped her arms around his neck returning it. When he let go they all sat down in the kitchen where a table was. Dom sat in the middle and Mia across, Sam and Jayla on the two ends.

"Lets go over the rules" Samantha said "Dom don't be too nice on her"

"That won't be a problem" mumbled Mia smirking. Dom shot her a look and the smirk disappeared.

"Rule one" Dom began. Jayla rolled her eyes and got settled in her chair she had a feeling she would be there for a while.

* * *

One Hour Later

At the end hour Jayla was about to bust out yelling, she had no rights here. "This is bull" thought Jayla as her mom wrote down the last rule on the paper they found they needed by rule 11. Samantha slid the paper to Dom who nodded after reading; Mia who made a copy stuck one on the fridge.

"We can add to this whenever we want" Dom said pushing the list to her "You keep this copy"

"What about subtracting from the list" she asked.

"Well see, let's start unloading her stuff" he said standing with Mia and Samantha. Jayla looked down at the list.

_Jayla's Rules List _

_1. No drinking_

_2. No drugs_

_3. No smoking_

_4. Ask before friends come over and when over must have bedroom door open at all times_

_5. NO BOYS IN ROOM AT ANYTIME, if boys come over only for school reason must be in present of adult, Mia doesn't count_

_6. No piercings_

_7. No tattoos_

_8. All shirts must cover stomach fully_

_9. All skirts must be at least 1 inch above knee_

_10. If party is happening must stay in room unless dad says otherwise_

_11. Don't back talk _

_12. Don't lie_

_13. No swearing _

_14. Music must be played at a low_

_15. Reports right back here or dinner after school if cant be picked up _

_16. Don't go with any friends in cars or house unless dad approves_

_17. Homework must be done after school_

_18. No driving_

_19. NO RACING!!!!!!!_

The last rule hit her stomach hard "More freedom in Juvie" thought Jayla as she stuffed the list in her pocket and headed outside to help get her things. Jayla didn't bring a lot of things because she was warned of her room size. Mostly it was just clothes and memorable things from home. She grabbed a box and followed her dad and Aunt up the stairs and down the hall.

"First room on the right is Mia's. Across from that is a spare one. Second on the left is yours and across from it is mine" Dom said as they turned into her room. Jayla stood in the doorframe, the room was smaller then she thought.

It was the size of her closet back at home, don't get Jayla wrong she isn't a spoiled bitch but it was a hard adjustment. The walls were blank white, the room had dark hard wood floors with a tiny walk in closet maybe 5' by 5'. She set the box down and walked over to the window which had a view of the backyard. The brownish green grass needed a trim and the chipped broken wooden fence had holes in it, great place to escape. She could easily climb out her window and walk on the roof and down the water pipe. She smiled and tucked those things back in her mind. She turned around and saw her mom had entered the room talking with her dad.

"The furniture we order for her should be here tomorrow at noon. They said they would put it together and I think that's about it." She said smiling taking a breath. Mia smiled too and headed back out to the car to get some more of her things. Jayla followed and her parents stayed behind talking more.

Mia handed Jayla a box from the car "Your dad will lighten up; he is always hard on the women he loves. He just wants the best for us." Jayla started to walk up the path with Mia when four street cars pulled up. In the first car a tan skinned women with dark hair stepped out of the car, in the second a short man wearing a jersey with his dark hair greased back got out. Out of the same car a young kid with a cap on got out. In the third car a tall big bulky guy with a mesh top got out, he looked pretty scary. The last car a normal size guy with dirty blonde hair got out.

"Hey guys." Mia said she placed down her box and told Jayla to do the same. Dom and Samantha came out at that time and they all walked over to them. As they got closer Jayla noticed they smelled of beer and gas mixed with sweat and cologne.

"Well if I be dammed" started the man with the greased hair "This cant be little Jay"

"Nope it's grown up Jayla" Jayla said hoping it didn't sound bitchy. They all shared a laugh. It was then that it hit her who these guys were, her uncles, well two them at least. Uncle Leon was the greased hair one and the big one was Uncle Vince. She wasn't sure who the two other men were or the women.

"Jayla you remember Uncle Vince and Leo" Dom said. "And this is Jesse" he said pointing to the young boy. Jayla smiled "Brian" he said referring to the blonde who was now standing with Mia smiling. Must be dating. "And this" Dom said putting his arm around the tan women ""This is Letty….my girlfriend."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi" Jayla said giving a tiny wave to all of them.

"Wow Samantha you look great" Vince said smiling.

"You too Vince"

"Well we thought we would have a little cookout" Mia said "Give you a taste of the American burger."

"Yeah sorry we don't have any sushi" Leon said making Jayla laugh.

They all headed to the back and Jayla and Dom got the rest of her stuff.

"Can I change before we eat, its hotter here then I thought" Jayla asked as her dad put the last box down. He nodded, she grabbed some clothes from a box and headed for the door to go to the bathroom "wow" he said. She stopped and looked at him "What?"

He grabbed the clothes from her. It was a pair of short shorts that hugged her hips just right, her favorite.

"The top is ok" he said throwing the red tank top at her "Get new bottoms" he said.

"But" she began but then remembered rule 11, no back talk. She huffed and went back to the box and pulled out some baby phat capris that also look great on her. He approved and she went to change. She looked in the mirror and smiled. She pulled her hair in a messy bun and put on some hoop earrings. She added some lip gloss then went back to her room. Her dad was going though one of her boxes.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

He stood and had a handful of things he didn't like also her belly button rings. He made her take the one she had on out and he smiled and told her he'll see her downstairs. She waited until he was down the stairs and quickly grabbed things he missed and hid them.

After slipping on some red flip flops she went to the backyard, the smell of hamburgers filled her nose and her stomach felt empty. You didn't smell hamburgers much in Tokyo. Jayla looked around the backyard. Brian had his arms around a cooking Mia, Vince was talking to Samantha and Dom at the picnic table, Leon was trying to find something on the radio and Letty and Jesse were looking under the hood of one of the cars.

* * *

"So you're a cop?" Jayla asked as Brain handed him a plate to clean. 

"Yep" he said.

"And you race?"

"Well…" Jayla laughed at the face he was making. He joined in "It's confusing"

"You can tell me later" she said as her mom walked in. Jayla dried her hands and gave Jayla a hug "I would stay longer if I could but I have to get back."

"I know mom I'll be fine" Jayla said looking over her mother's shoulder in the living room where the crew was watching a movie "I can handle him." They shared a laugh before a hug. Jayla stood on the steps as her mom drove away in the dark.

"Come inside and watch the movie with us" her father's voice commanded. Jayla turned around and headed upstairs before coming in the living room with her laptop under her arm.

"Ooooo" whistled Leon "Nice equipment."

"Thanks Leon" she said sitting in a loveseat. She opened up the laptop and turned off the volume not to disturb anyone. She signed on line and a million text boxes popped up with questions. She told them all to go in one chat room and they all talked. She answered all their questions and was tried after an hour so she shifted the topic to something else. They all fell into the discussion and she minimized the chat room and checked her email. It took her another hour to answer those. She smiled when she got to the last email from her friend Twink.

_Hey girl,_

_How is LA? How is the food? Tell me nice and slow. You getting along with your pops? Everyone here really misses you; I'm really lost without my best friend and drifting coach. But your moms was right to get you out of her with first Han dying then Jan. Your lucky to get a chance of something new. Anyway gotta go, new shipment of kicks are coming in. Hope to talk to you soon._

_Love your boy, _

_Twink _

Jayla's heart sank to her stomach as she read the email. Her and Twink has been best friends since they were five, they did every thing together. Projects, selling and racing, she opened a new document.

_Twink, _

_LA is ok I guess only been here day. My dad and some of his friends had a cookout for me and the hamburgers were great, they were so juicy and the bread was even grilled. The best part was I knew what I was eating. LoL God Twink im going to like kill myself. He has sooooo many rules. I've been better off in Juvie. He took away all my clothes he thinks are too "sexy" and he's making me get rid of my belly button ring but I still have one he didn't find. Tell everyone I miss them too. I know I'm lost without you to. No I'm not lucky being here. New kick shipment? Good for you. Good luck with them. Ill call you when I can. _

_Love your girl, _

_Jayla_

The movie ended as she shut her laptop.  
"Bed in 15" Dom said not taking his eyes off the TV.

"huh?" Jayla said seeing it was 9:45.

"Forgot another rule. Rule 20 bed at 10:00"

Jayla rolled her eyes and got up "Night" she said to everyone and headed upstairs to her room. She grabbed her toiletries and some clothes and headed to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth as she let the water get hot in the shower. When she got out she rubbed lotion all over her body and slipped into her black booty shorts and white spaghetti strap tank top.

Since her bed didn't get there until tomorrow she was sleeping on a blow up mattress. Jayla climbed under the covers and laid in the dark listening to her ipod.

_Hey, hey, hey ,hey  
Ohhh..._

_Won't you come see about me?  
I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby_

_Tell me your troubles and doubts  
Giving me everything inside and out and  
Love's strange so real in the dark  
Think of the tender things that we were working on_

_Slow change may pull us apart  
When the light gets into your heart, baby_

_Don't You Forget About Me  
Don't Don't Don't Don't  
Don't You Forget About Me_

_Will you stand above me?  
Look my way, never love me  
Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling  
Down, down, down_

_Will you recognise me?  
Call my name or walk on by  
Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling  
Down, down, down, down_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Ohhhh..._

_Don't you try to pretend  
It's my feeling we'll win in the end  
I won't harm you or touch your defenses  
Vanity and security_

_Don't you forget about me  
I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby  
Going to take you apart  
I'll put us back together at heart, baby_

_Don't You Forget About Me  
Don't Don't Don't Don't  
Don't You Forget About Me_

_As you walk on by  
Will you call my name?  
As you walk on by  
Will you call my name?  
When you walk away_

_Or will you walk away?  
Will you walk on by?  
Come on - call my name  
Will you all my name?_

_I say :  
La la la..._


	4. Chapter 4

Jayla's eyes open when the sun hit them; she buried her head in her head in her pillow as she reached for her phone in her bag, it read 8:36. She sat up in bed and shook ran a hand though her hair. The movers were going to be here at 9:00. She folded her blanket and pushed her mattress in the hall with her boxes like her dad told her yesterday. As she walked out with her last box her father's door opened and Letty walked out in a sheet.

"Morning" Jayla said smiling.

"Morning" Letty whispered rubbing her temples and leaning on the door frame.

"Guess all the fun happened when I was upstairs last night" Jayla joked. They shared a laugh.

"Were you going to take a shower?" Letty asked.

"Oh no I took one last night"

Letty smiled and headed down the hall to the bathroom. Jayla peeked in her father's room to see he was still sleeping in his bed "Rise and shine dad. Movers will be here soon." Jayla heard some sort of moan and headed down stairs to see Mia and Brian in the kitchen. The table had eggs and bacon on it.

"Morning" Jayla said sitting down, Mia and Brian joined her.

"Morning. How did you sleep?" Mia asked pouring her some juice.

"Pretty good actually, this place is a lot quieter then Tokyo."

"Don't get used to the silence I think your dad took it easy on you your first night." Brian said. Mia threw a piece of bacon at him and laughed. He put it in his mouth and kissed Mia goodbye before leaving for work.

"What did he mean by that?" Jayla asked pouring syrup on her eggs.

"Usually we have lots of friends over that's all. So school starts tomorrow, nervous?" Mia said trying to change the subject. Jayla decided to roll with it.

"Nah not really. Kinda excited to make new friends."

"That's good. The high school is really nice….hey Jayla have you any thought on what you want to be when you get older."

Jayla shook her head "No but I know I want to be a racer now." Mia's face was blank; you could tell she didn't know what to say. Lucky her dad walked in "Morning" he said.

He looked at Jayla "Go put some clothes on before the movers get here". Jayla finished her eggs and went upstairs mumbling. She continued to mumble as she searched though the boxes in the hall.

"Your dad means well"

Jayla looked up and saw Letty "That's what everyone keeps saying"

Letty let out a small laugh "You're a lot like him you know"

"How?" Jayla asked as the doorbell rang.

"You better change ask me later" Letty said before going down the stairs.

Jayla ran in the bathroom and changed in to some jeans that said "Bebe" in rhinestones across the back and a black halter top. She brushed her hair quickly and headed down stairs. She stopped at the bottom step and saw her dad was talking to the movers. There were four of them, three older over weight, under paid guys and a young kid who locked eyes with her. The young kid looked about 17 or 18 and was wearing some loose jeans and a white tank top that showed off his muscled arms nicely you see his six pack just so though the fabric. His dark brown hair was cut in a buzz cut. (Basically describing Channing Tatum)

"Jayla get out of thier way." Dom said waving her over. She headed over to her dad knowing he was watching her. You could hear her black wedges click on the floor under her. Jayla stood by her dad and the movers went back to the truck to get the furniture.

"You can come to the dinner with me and Letty. Mia will stay for the movers." Dom said grabbing his coat. Jayla nodded and smiled as the young kid came back inside with boxes in his arms. Man was he even hotter with sweat covering him.

"Dad can I maybe stay" she said facing Dom "So I can get started on unpacking everything. I don't want to come back tonight and have to do it, with school tomorrow I don't want to be tried. You know?"

Dom thought about it for a moment and looked like he was going to say no but Letty cut in "She has a point Dom just let her stay with Mia. If she is done early they'll stop by. Right Jay?"

"Yeah" Jayla smiled.

"Ok" Dom said before heading out "See you later. Remember the rules"

"Bye" Jayla called before sitting in front of the TV, a perfect spot for the sexy mover to see her.

* * *

After a while the mover stayed upstairs for a while by himself. The others were eating in the front, he must be putting the things together she thought. She grabbed a cold coke from the fridge and headed upstairs. 

She got upstairs and all her furniture was together and the kid was putting together her nightstand which seemed to be last. "Thought you needed a drink" she said walking up to him. He looked up and she smiled seeing his blue eyes. He stood and took the drink "thanks". Jayla took a seat in the blue butterfly chair she got and smiled at him as he worked "So why all the new furniture Jayla right?" he said motion to one of her pillows with her name sewed in.

"Yeah Jayla. I just moved here to live with my dad….?"

"Ryan. Really from where?" he asked smiling up at her every once and a while.

"Tokyo"

"Wow longs way from home" Ryan said "Why did you move?"

"Long story" Jayla said looking out the window "So where do you live Ryan?"

"On the beach about 5 blocks down." He said setting up the night stand and then standing, Jayla stood too. "So how about you tell me that long story over lunch sometime?" he said. Jayla smiled and bit her lower lip "Okay. Um I would give you my number but for one my dad would hang up on you and second I don't know it" they shared a laugh as Ryan wrote down his number.

"Well gotta get going to the next place" he said.

"Okay ill call you real soon" Jayla said as he disappeared from the room.

Jayla smiled and started to unpack her things in her room lightly playing music. Soon her aunt Mia joined her and they were done sooner then they thought.

"Wow this room really looks nice" Mia said.

"Yeah" Jayla nodded "Um Mia I was meaning to tell you that I don't have any supplies for school tomorrow. Is there a staples around here we could stop? All I need is notebooks and pencils."

Mia nodded "Yeah we can stop there then I need to run to the store and then we could stop by the dinner".

* * *

Mia dropped off Jayla at staples as she went across the street to the food store. Jayla looked at the list that Mia said came in the mail with her class scheduling. Jayla grabbed her last thing she needed and headed to the check out line, Samantha had given Jayla her own credit card to use much to the displease of her father. Mia pulled up just as Jayla was exiting the store. She put the stuff in the back and hoped in the front seat. 

"Get everything you needed?" Mia asked pulling off.

"Yep" Jayla said.

The girls pulled up to the dinner/garage and got out of the car. When they got inside they went to the back where Vince, Letty and Leon were working on cars and Dom was reading a car magazine in a small office. "Jayla" he called. Jayla headed to the back room "Everything set in your room?" he asked. She nodded "And everything for school?" she nodded again.

"Ok" he downed the last of his beer and motioned for her to follow him out in the kitchen "Monday though Thursday Jesse will pick you up from school and come here. You'll sit in that chair" he pointed to the one he was sitting in before. "And do your homework. Then you'll help Mia in the kitchen with customers."

"What about the garage?"

"What about it?"

"Do I get to work in there?" she asked.

"No"

"Why? I'm real good with cars."

"I know, that's why you can't"

"That doesn't make sense"

"Don't back talk"

"If I don't at least work on a car I'll go nuts" Jayla stated.

"Cars are what got you in this mess!" Dom yelled

"No racing cars got me in this mess not fixing them"

"End of the discussion!" yelled Dom before storming off in the garage where everyone was looking at them.

Jayla signed and stood there before Mia called her in the kitchen.

* * *

You can see Jayla'a room in my profile.


	5. Chapter 5

Jayla pressed a denim skirt up on her body with a white tube top. She threw them back in her draw thinking of her dad's rules. Jayla then smirked and stuffed the clothes in her backpack before putting on some jeans and a purple long sleeve shirt that had the playboy bunny on it. Her hair was straightened and put in two pig tails one resting on each shoulder.

Dom and Mia were in the kitchen when Jayla came down and eat breakfast. Soon she heard Jesse's horn and said goodbye to her dad and aunt before leaving. She slid into Jesse's car and they pulled off "So how old are you Jesse?" Jayla asked?

"19"

"Oh do you got to collage?"

"Me? Nah why waste time learning when I can be driving?"

"I agree" she said as they pulled up to her school.

"I'll meet you here after school" Jesse said "Good luck"

"Thanks" she said as she watched him sped away. She turned around and a lot of kids were outside. She could already see the social groups, Jayla weaved her way though and into the school. She found her locker and wanted to barf when she opened it. It smelled like a gym locker and she could have sworn she saw something move before she shut it, she didn't really need a locker.

Then Jayla went and found the girl's bathroom to change. She changed into the denim skirt and the white tube top that had written in gold letters "Juicy Couture". She put slipped on some white flip flops and applied some lip gloss in the mirror.

"Over protective dad?" Jayla looked in the mirror to see someone standing behind her. It was a girl, who was the same height as her with blonde hair that was pulled back into a pony tail. She wore some hip hugging army pants with a black tube top. She had sliver sparkles on her eye lids that matched her nail poison.

"Yeah. How'd you guess?" Jayla laughed facing her.

"Same here" she said lifting her bag in the sink "I'm Ava Tona"

"Jayla Toretto" the girls shook hands.

"So you're a sophomore?" Jayla nodded "Me too. And I bet we have homeroom together since our last names. Who do you have?"

"….Freeman" Jayla said thinking. Ava smiled "Me too, we better get going. All teachers here are real strict on being late"

"Aren't they everywhere?" Jayla said following her in the class.

Ava led her to the back of the class where a bunch of girls were sitting around a table.

"Everyone this is Jayla Toretto. She's cool"

Jayla smiled and sat down why everyone gave her a hey or hi.

The girls started to talk when some boys came and joined them.

"So where did you move from?" asked Sarah a red head who wore a white sun dress and didn't look right in the picture but then when Jayla thought about it they all looked different.

"I was born here but I grew up in Tokyo."

"Like Japan?" asked a Jamal, Jayla nodded.

"My mom got a job there"

"So does that mean you can speak Japanese?" Anthony asked.

"Yeah"

"Hey Mi she's just like you" Ava said talking to a oriental girl at the end of the table.

"I'm Chinese not Japanese!" she said then mumbled something under her breath. Jayla couldn't help but let out a giggle.

"So you got a cell? I wanna give you my number." Ava said. Jayla nodded and pulled her cell phone from her bag. She handed in to Ava then Ava passes it around so she had everyone's number. Then first period bell rang and she went to earth science with a kid who was sitting with them.

* * *

Throughout the day Jayla came close with three specific people. There was Ava of course then there was Mike Delso. A kid who had to be 6'2. He towered over her but she took a liking to him as him to her. His medium shade of brown hair went nice with his brown eyes. Another person she got close with was Angel Summers, a girl white black hair that was cut pixie style and it suited her round face nice. 

Jayla was sitting in her last period, a tutorial, reading a chapter in her social studies book when something caught her eye. She moved a piece of hair from her face and saw Ryan from the other day walked in the room and was talking with the teacher. Jayla waited for him to finish with the teacher before walking up to him.

"Hey" she said making him turn.

"Hey! I didn't know you went to this school." Ryan said smiling as he leaned on a desk.

"Neither did I" Jayla said.

"So" Ryan began "I was goanna wait till you called me but since we here right now….did you want to go to the movies Saturday? Then maybe I could show you around town."  
Jayla smiled and was ready to scream yes but then her dad's stupid rules popped in her head. She signed but then smiled.

"I'd love to" Jayla said.

"Great" Ryan said standing "When should I pick you up?"

"Um" Jayla began "I think it would be better if I met you there"

"Okay" he said "The movie theater on 5th avenue" Jayla nodded and he left the class.

When the last period bell rang Jayla went to the bathroom and changed back into her old clothes before meeting Jesse outside.

"Hello" she said getting in.

"How was school?" he asked.

"Great" Jayla giggled as Jesse looked at her wired.

* * *

They pulled up to the dinner and Jayla headed to the back room and did the rest of her work. She even studied a little for an upcoming test. Then she started to take people's orders and working. 

Jayla was clearing a table when her pocket started to vibrate; she pulled her phone out and saw it was Ava.

"Hello?" Jayla said holding the phone to her ear with one hand and holding the tube of dirty plates and cups in the other.

"Hey its Ava"

"What's up?" Jayla asked pushing the kitchen door open with her foot.

"Was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight?"

Jayla smiled "Yeah" she started to wash dishes "But you would have to come over my house, is that ok?"

"Yeah I'll come over at about 7:30" Jayla gave her address and finished the dishes before heading to the garage to find her dad, she found him under a car a wheelie.

"Dad?" she said bending down.

"Yeah?" he said still working.

"Um can my friend Ava come over tonight?" there was a long pause before he slid out.

"I guess. As long as the rules are followed"

"They will be!" Jayla said smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you sure you don't mind missing the races just to watch me?" Jayla asked Mia who was cleaning up dinner.

"Jayla I don't mind" Mia said smiling "Races get boring after a year or two."

"What?" Jayla said dumbfounded "How can you say that?" Mia laughed at her expression, Jayla joined in. "Well once dad lets me over my friends houses you can go to some". DING DONG.

Jayla ran to the door and opened it to see Ava there "Hey" she said.

Ava smiled and walked in and Jayla took her coat.

"Jayla" her dad said behind her. Jayla tuned and introduced her friend. "Well were going to leave, make sure you listen to Mia and follow the rules. Ava should be gone by the time we get back. It's a school night". They watched as her father and the crew left before heading upstairs.

"Wow your dad is hot…and a hard ass" Ava said following her.

"Yeah you should see his list of rules" Jayla said opening her door.

"Wow! Kick ass room" Ava said looking around.

"Thanks" Jayla said putting on some music.

"This is his list?" Ava asked looking at the piece of paper on one of her boards.

"Yep"

"Dang my dad looks like a king next to yours."

"Yeah" Jayla said sitting on her bed and Ava sat in her butterfly chair next to her bed.

"So I heard Ryan Nesto asked you out" Ava said smiling. Jayla nodded.

"I met him yesterday when he came to put my furniture together."

"Oooo breaking the rules are we? I'm surprised your dad is letting you go out with him." Ava said

"Well actually I haven't really asked. I planned on sneaking out." Jayla said playing with the end of her sleeve.

"Or you could say you're going with me and I'll pick you up and drop you off there?" Ava said.

"Really?" Jayla said "You would do that for me?"

"Sure, I'm going to the arcade next door with Stacy anyway".

For the rest of the night Ava filled Jayla in on everyone at school and the hottest places around town. Jayla even told her about her life in Tokyo and how she used to race. Ava found that the most interesting thing about her, Jayla even let slip that she is living with her dad because she got in trouble. Ava promised she wouldn't tell and they said goodnight. Jayla waved goodbye and couldn't help thinking a great friendship was forming.

* * *

The rest of the week went by fast much to Jayla's happiness, it was finally Friday night. Dom had agreed to let Jayla go to the movies with Ava after a convincing from Letty.

Jayla looked her self over in the mirror when she was ready. She was wearing a black skirt that went to her knees (which she would pull up when she left) and some black boots that went up to her knees, a red corset top hugged her upper body that her long hair hung over her. She zipped a black sweat shirt over her top and headed downstairs where her dad was having a party. She went on the front porch and waited for Ava and Stacy. She soon saw her car and ran down to it and got in the back seat "Hey guys" she said as she took off her sweat shirt and rolled up her skirt making it a mini.

"You better turn on the air condition because someone is hot" Stacy said as they pulled off.

"I'll call you when I'm done" Jayla said leaning in Ava's window "And thanks" Ava smiled and pulled off. Jayla went inside and looked around for Ryan. She stopped him leaving the ticket stand; he was wearing dark loose jeans and a wife beater under it with a leather jacket over it. He stopped her and they started to walk over to each other.

"You look great" Ryan said handing her his ticket.

"Thanks" Jayla said blushing as she took the ticket.

They got their popcorn and headed into the movie theater. When they sat down the movie started. Jayla couldn't really remember what the movie was about since she kept sneaking glances at Ryan, and him the same to her. Jayla rubbed her arms for the theater was much colder then she predicted, Ryan handed her his jacket and she slowly took it from him and admired his strong arms as they handed it over. The jacket smelled wonderful as she snuggled into it. The movie soon ended and it was still early and her dad said she had to be back at 9:30. They decided to head next door to meet up with Stacy and Ava. They found them on the car racer games and they joined them, Jayla won each time.

"Alright how can someone who doesn't even have a license be so good at driving" Ryan asked looking over at her screen with the word "Winner" on it for the tenth time in a row.

"In Tokyo you can get your license when your 15 (I don't know if that's true)." Jayla said smiling at him.

"And she used to be the DQ over there" Ava said putting another quarter in the machine. Jayla shot her a look but she was too busy driving to notice.

"DQ? What's that?" Ryan asked.

Jayla signed "It means drift queen, do you know what drifting means?"

"Yeah, the coolest and dangerous kind of street racing" Ryan said.

Jayla nodded "Yeah, that's kind of why I got sent here, for caught too much" They looked at each other for a moment before Ryan grabbed her hand and rubbed it "Well I'm kind of glad you got sent here" Jayla blushed and nodded "Me too"

* * *

Ryan leaned on his street bike as he and Jayla said goodbye to each other.

"So when do you think you can come out again?" Ryan asked

Jayla made a thinking face "How about tomorrow?" she asked.

"Ok, I get out of work at 2, ill call you then" Ryan said as he swung his legs on his bike. He was about to put on his helmet but Jayla grabbed his hands and leaned in so their faces were inches apart "Wait one more thing" she whispered before pressing her lips on his.

Ryan moved his lips with hers and they moved their heads from one side to the other, Jayla let go of his hands and wrapped them around his neck as his exploded her hair. Jayla's tongue traced his lips and the brought apart hearing Ava's horn, they looked at the giggling girls in the car before Jayla let go of him and waved bye before getting in the car.

"So I take it your coming over my house tomorrow?" Ava said meaning she heard their conversation.

Jayla giggled and nodded as she put her clothes back on.

They pulled up to her house and she said goodbye to her friends, she saw on her phone it was 9:23. She ran in the house and saw the party had gotten bigger, she went upstairs and to the bathroom taking a shower before heading down the hallway.

"How was the movie?" Dom said as she was about to turn in her room.  
"Good" she said turning around "Ava invited me over her house tomorrow? Can I go? She rented a bunch of movies"

Dom nodded "Ok goodnight Jayla"

"Night dad" she said before he went down the stairs. Jayla couldn't help but smile as she changed into her pajamas and went to bed. She couldn't wait till tomorrow.

* * *

See Ryan's bike in my profile. 


	7. Chapter 7

Please review!

* * *

"Ok Jayla it's almost two you can stop" Mia said from the kitchen. Jayla nodded and did the rest of the dishes and went to change in the dinner's bathroom. She changed into some tight jeans and a yellow tank top with a white leather jacket over it. As she exited the bathroom Ava's car pulled up "okay see ya later Aunt Mia! Dad" she called running to the car.

"Hey girl" Ava said before driving off "Where you meeting Ryan?"

"Um in front of the tattoo parlor on the strip" Jayla said.

When they pulled up Ryan was sitting on his bike waiting. Jayla jumped out of the car and told Ava she'll she her later. Jayla walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him "Hey there" she said kissing his check and standing in front of him.

"Hi" he said

"So what are we doing today?" Jayla asked.

"Get on" he said handing her a helmet "I'll show ya" Jayla looked unconvinced for a moment but then grabbed the helmet and hopped on the back, she wrapped her arms around his body and rested her head on his shoulder. She loved the feel of the wind on her body as they drove for about an hour. Ryan took Jayla to what looked like a garage of some sort. It was deep behind the city and looked run down and was between a night club and a bar. Though the dust on the sign above the door it said "Rick's Parts".

"What's this?" Jayla asked getting off the bike.

"You'll see" he said grabbing her hand and leading her inside, inside there was along dark hallway and you could hear faint music coming from the end of it, Jayla started to rethink this date as he pulled her down the hall.

"Ava told me about your dad not letting you race" Ryan said.

"Yeah?"

"Well thought I might help you out with breaking the rules" "Ryan said smiling before opening the door. The music hit her hard as he pulled her though the door. They stood on a iron staircase, below there were tons of street cars being worked on by some old and some young kids. Ryan pulled her though the cars, she felt like kid in a candy store seeing all the cars. She followed him up another set of stairs and onto a platform where there were couches and tables.

They walked to a big black leather couch in the back where some guy was with girls surrounding him. They guy had a buzz cut too but you could tell he had dark blonde hair, from the tank top he was wearing you could see all his tattoos and sight muscles. (Justin Timberlake from Alpha Dog)

"Jayla this is my older brother Harvey" Ryan said. Harvey looked up and smiled at Jayla then he whispered something in the blonde next to him ear and all the girls got up and left.

Ryan sat down on the couch across from his brother and pulled her down with him.

"So Ryan tells me you were the DQ back in Tokyo" Harvey asked. Jayla nodded "We don't have a lot of drifters in this state. Well actually we really have none just some dumbass kids who think they can drift." Jayla shared a smile with him. "I also hear your dad is Dom Toretto. I used to race with him before I moved to this side of town. Now we rarely see each other at races." Jayla nodded and wished he would get to the point why he is telling her all this.

"Why I'm saying all this hit is I want you on my race crew. There are races every Saturday night, since a lot of these kids still go to school and all your winnings come to me. Then you get paid 5,000 every race you win. So if you win 2 races you'll get 10,000 at the end of the week. We also give you protective if anyone is giving you shit and you can use my garage anytime or way you want. If you need a place to crash you can always come here."

Jayla was taken back by it all, someone was offering her the chance to race again and get a shot load of money for it. "I understand about your father's rules and I'll make sure he'll never find out."

Jayla looked to Ryan who was smiling at her and then Harvey who had his hand out.

Jayla smiled and shook it "But the thing is I don't have a car"

The brothers shared a laugh and Ryan went down the stairs and disappeared. Harvey leaned on the balcony and Jayla joined him. Seconds later a engine roared and out came a purple and black street car. (See in my profile)

"Wow" Jayla mouthed

"Its yours" Harvey said "You can keep it here so your dad doesn't see it."

"Harvey how can I thank you?"

"By winning tonight" he said before returning to his group of girls.

Jayla ran down the stairs and into Ryan's arms as he got out of the car.

"Take it you like the car" he said kissing the top of her head.

"I love it" she said getting in the driver's seat. "Can we go for a ride?"  
"Yeah" Ryan said getting in the passenger seat.

"Put on your seat belt" she said peeling rubber out of the garage.

Jayla quickly sped to 120 mph and drifting past cars and around ally ways, she felt free again like no one could touch or hurt her. Ryan told her to pull over near a beach. They got out and sat on the beach; Jayla took off her shoes and mashed her toes in the sand watching the sun get ready to set.

"Oh my god what time is it?" she asked. Ryan pulled out his phone and saw it was 7:45.

"Shit" she said dialing her phone. Her dad wanted her home by 8, there was no way she would make it.

"What?" he asked.

"My dad wanted me home at 8"

"But the races don't start until 10"

"I know I have a plan" she said.

"Hello?" Mia asked.

"Hi Aunt Mia" Jayla said "Me and Ava got so caught up in the movies I forgot the time."

"Its ok your dad and Letty went out to dinner an hour ago so I wont tell if you're a little late getting home."

"Thanks Aunt Mia but I was wondering if I could sleep over her house? Her mom said she would drop me off in the morning on her way to work?"

"When would that be?"

"Let me ask" Jayla covered the phone and turned to Ryan "What time do the races end?"

"Races stop at 3 unless cops break them up" Ryan said.

"She said she goes to work at 5 so I'll be home by 6. Is that ok?"

"Well I should ask your dad but usually when your dad and Letty go out they stay at her house until the next morning. Just make sure you're here by 6! And I wont tell" Mia said.

"Thanks so much Mia. Love ya bye" she said hanging up.

"You're bad" Ryan said.

"Then make me good" Jayla said leaning in for a kiss. Ryan laid on top of Jayla kissing her neck and lips until his phone rang.

"Its Harvey, time to race" he said getting up.

"Come on I'm sure some of the girls have something you could wear"

Jayla and Ryan got back to the garage and one of the girls pulled her in the back and had a bag full of clothes. Jayla thanked her for letting her borrow a hot pink top with a black belt and a mini (can see in my profile). She slipped on some black pumps and walked out. All the guy's eyes were on her as she headed to her car outside where Ryan was leaning on his bike next to her car.

"Wow" he said.

"You say that a lot" Jayla said laughing.

"Lets go" Harvey said getting in his car and taking off.

"Follow me" Ryan said getting on his bike. Jayla got in her car and followed.


	8. Chapter 8

I cant seem to find my story unless I search for it, am I updating right? Could so one email me and tell me if it's working? Thanks

* * *

Jayla unlocked the door to her house and tiptoed inside, Ryan said it was 5:14am before she kissed him goodbye. Her father's car wasn't home yet so she was safe as she ran in her room after telling a sleeping Mia she was home.

Jayla couldn't help but smile as she took a shower, all she could think about was the 5 races she won last night, Harvey saying she was his best driver, Ryan's smile always on her and most of all her new car. As soon as she slipped into bed and closed her eyes she heard her dad and Letty stumbled in giggling, by the slight appearance of light she could tell he peeked in to check on her before shutting the door. Jayla smiled and rolled over in bed knowing she got away with her day.

* * *

Jayla ended up sleeping until noon on Sunday so tried from the races, when her dad asked why she lied and told him that you always sleep late in Tokyo on Sundays. Jayla found out that the crew usually just works on cars on Sundays and hangs around.

"Girl you going down" Leon said racing Jayla on playstation.

"No you are" Jesse said seeing Jayla pass him out.

"Jayla let me talk to you for a second" Dom called from the kitchen. Jayla threw the controller to Jesse and walked into the kitchen to see Dom sitting in the kitchen with his head in his hands and Mia washing dishes. She had her head down and Brian was rubbing her back, it looked like she was trying to hide her face.

"What's going on?" Jayla asked.

"Sit down" Dom said. Jayla did as she was told before Dom let out a sign and looked up at her.

"Rain called (her godmother in Tokyo) and…….your mother was in car crash." Jayla was hit hard in the stomach the same feeling she had when she saw Jan's car flip.

"Is she ok?" Jayla whispered biting her lip almost sure she knew the answer.

"No, she died" Jayla's eyes scanned the room looking for anything to focus on besides her father's eyes. She found interest in the toaster for a while before strong arms wrapped around her.

"Its ok" he whispered in her ear. Were they? Her mother was dead; she lost another person to the thing she loved. Was someone trying to tell her something?

* * *

Dom wanted her to stay home from school but Jayla insisted she go the next day but she was a little slow getting dressed in the morning into some jeans and a white tee shirt with a picture of a tie in black on it. She brushed her hair and teeth quickly and grabbed a bagel that she nibbled on the quiet ride with Jesse to school.

As she got out of the car all eyes turned on her, all with pity and sorrow, she was going to kill Ava when she saw her. Each step she took she wanted to bust out in tears. She stopped mid point to the door knowing she should have stayed home. Hearing tires screech she saw in the parking lot her car. The window rolled down and Ryan was in waving her over. She ran to the car and he pulled away, Jayla looked out the window as he drove.

"Thought you might want to drive today. To take your mind off things" Ryan said pulling over in an ally. Jayla nodded and walked around the car passing Ryan to get in the drivers seat before taking off. She drove hard and fast, faster then ever.

* * *

"Your running out of gas" Ryan said.

Jayla looked down and saw she had been driving for two hours and was on E. She pulled in the nearest gas station, Jayla sat in car while Ryan leaned on the car pumping the gas. Jayla looked at him in the rear mirror before getting out and standing in front of him.

She wrapped her arms around him and pulled herself on him kissing his lips wildly. Her hands explored his body as he stood there taken back.

"Ryan" she whispered biting his ear "I need you" she said as she kissed his neck.

"Wow wow Jayla stop" Ryan said pushing her away "You don't want to do that. You're just hurt and want someone to comfort you. I will because I care about you but I'm not willing to do that cause I know you'll regret it later"

"No I wont" Jayla said trying to kiss him again but his arms were too strong for her to fight.

"Jayla stop and just think" Ryan said.

Jayla threw her hands away from him "IF YOU DON'T WANT ME THEN JUST TELL ME RYAN. DON'T USE MY MOTHER'S DEATH AS AN EXCUSE" she yelled tears running down her face.

"I'm not" Ryan said as six cars pulled into the gas station.

"Fuck" Jayla said seeing her furious father get out of the first car. He ran over to her pushed her away in the arms of Leon while he pushed Ryan against the car.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY DAUGHTER" he yelled "IN THIS THING" he punched the car leaving a dent in the impression of his fist.

"Dad Stop!" Jayla yelled pulling him off of Ryan. Leon pulled her back and Dom hit Ryan causing him to fall on the ground.

"DOM!" Letty called "Leave him alone man"

Dom grabbed Jayla's hand and put her in the front seat of his car and pulled off.

"What do you think you are doing! Who was that kid! We said no racing! Why aren't you in school!" Dom yelled a dozen different questions.

Jayla couldn't answer she was to busy crying with her head in her lap. Dom looked over to his daughter and took deep breaths as he raced on the highway. They could talk about it later.

* * *

Jayla had fallen asleep on the ride and when she opened her eyes she was alone in the car. In front of her was a big open field with a playground for a kid which was empty, woods surrounded the playground and you could see trail signs every so yards marking paths.

Her father's knocking on the window scared her; he had burgers and fries in his hand and motioned her to get out. When she did she saw behind them was a burger stand. She sat on the front of the car with her dad as he handed her the burger. They ate in silence just hearing cars pass and birds chirping.

"Before your mom and you left I used to take you here all the time" Dom said "But you always had more fun in the car. Anytime you would cry I would just drive and you would giggle or anytime you're mom called and said you were having trouble sleeping I would pick you up and you go to sleep. You always loved cars, always made you feel better."

"Or it was my dad that made be happy" Jayla said looking over to him.

"If I let you mother stay you wouldn't have had the money you have in your collage fund. You properly would hate me living with me for all these years." They were quiet for a while.

"Who was that boy?" Dom asked "He looks familiar"

"He delivered my furniture" Jayla said slipping her coke "He also goes to my school and is my boyfriend….well ex boyfriend I think. You never had any rules against boyfriends"

"What about the car? Does he drive a purple car?"

"No, his brother is Harvey Nesto. I race for him. That's my car."

"No!" Dom yelled standing "No racing. You saw how cars are dangerous."

"You race!" Jayla yelled back.

"That's different"

"How? You're my only guardian left dad. If you die in a car crash then…"

"I won't get hurt I'm the best around."

"No you were the best around, now I am. And I wont get hurt either." Jayla said stomping her foot like a child "Please dad just me a chance"

"What if you die in the chance?"

"Then I'll die happy instead of depressed and alone in some room"

"……..No" Dom said walking to get back in the car.

"I'll race you" Jayla said.

"What?" Dom asked looking at her like she had three heads.

"If I win then you let me race and lighten up on the rules. If I don't then I never rave again and never complain or break any rules. If I do then I'll walk myself to juvie…..What do you say?"


	9. Chapter 9

"Jayla did you drink your coke too fast and get a brain freeze?" Dom said walking back over to her "I'm not going to race you"

"Cause you know I'll win?" Jayla said putting her hands on her hips.

"One, Its dangerous, two I have been driving much longer then you and know every road there is here"

"It wont be dangerous with you, I mean your not goanna run me off the road…..dad if you don't race me then I'm goanna turn myself in at juvie. Do you want that?"

Dom ran a hand over his head and turned away from her thinking.

"Come on dad" Jayla said walking up behind him "For me"

Dom turned around and his face was filled with a mixture of anger and fear "ok I'll race you under my rules"

* * *

They talked about the rules on the ride home, they were pretty simple. It was race that went straight though town at midnight, only them and the crew would know about it because he didn't want an audience. Who ever passed the finish line first would win. After getting the details hammered out Jayla felt a ball in the pit of her stomach

"I need my car" she said pushing the pain away.

"I'll take you to get it, where is it?" Dom asked.

"Take a right" Jayla began explaining how to get to Harvey's garage. When they got there Jayla tried to convince Dom to stay in the car but he pushed past her and held the door open.

"Well don't expect hugs and kisses after what you did to Ryan today" she mumbled passing him "Cause I sure wont" Jayla whispered to herself.

When they opened the door everyone stopped working and only music blasted in the background. Jayla scanned the room until she saw Ryan on a couch with some blonde holding ice to his face. The ball in her stomach got bigger, as he looked away from her. She followed her dad though the garage and up the stairs and in front of Harvey.

"Is the car still hers?" Dom asked.

"Does she still race for me?" Harvey smirked. Jayla looked up to her dad, did she?

"She may but she'll have to win a special race first"

"Who's that against?" Ryan asked walking up.

"That's not important is that car still hers?" Dom asked looking at Harvey who just sat snickering at him.

"I made you way more money then that car is worth the other night" Jayla said crossing her arms. Harvey stopped laughing but still has the dumb smile on his face as he nodded.

"Sure why not"

Dom nodded and pulled Jayla though the garage and into her car "Meet me at the center, make sure you have gas" he said. Jayla nodded, the center was where the race begun. She pulled out of the garage and could feel Ryan's eyes on her as she left.

As the gas pumped in her car Jayla examined what she had in the car, it was completely loaded but for NOS. Which her father had a load of in his car, that was going to be a huge advantage to him. But she had the advantage of knowing how to drift.

"Han's lessons help me now" she mumbled taking off. When she got there her dad, Letty, Jesse was already there. She took it the rest of the crew was at the finish line. She lined her car up with her dad's and waited as he got in his and roared his engine.

Jayla rolled her sweaty hands over the steering wheel as Mia stepped in front of them.

"Ready" Jayla roared her engine "Set" Jayla looked over to see her dad starring at her smiling, she mouthed good luck and her "I love you" "Go!"

* * *

Sorry it's so short but I might not be able to get my next chapter up until Sunday because I'm helping my sister move into her apartment. Thanks for the reviews! Keep them up and so will my story! 


	10. Chapter 10

Jayla slammed her foot on the gas petal and the buildings sped past her, Dom and her were head to head for the first street but up ahead lay a turn, Jayla smiled knowing she would take the lead. But her father sped past her; he must have used his NOS buying him time at the turn. Jayla took a deep breathe; he didn't have enough NOS for every turn she would catch up soon.

Jayla soon caught up with her dad in the middle of the race and there was another turn coming up, she was on the outside and him on the inside. As they turned Jayla nicely drifted around him and the turn taking first.

"See ya daddy o" Jayla said seeing him behind her. She held the lead for a while until she didn't see him in her rear mirror or in front of him, where did he go? No sooner did he ask did he pull out next to her from a side street "that cheating ass" she thought "Well if he wants to play dirty" she said before disappearing in a ally way.

She learned the street from Ryan on their drive earlier today; it should give her a head of lead. When she pulled back on course she was about 90 feet ahead but then Dom used the last of his NOS and was dead even with her. Jayla saw the finish line ahead, no more turns and no more NOS just a race.

If Jayla pressed any harder on the petal it would go though the floor she swore. Jayla closed her eyes as she crossed the finish line and swerved the car around. She got out of the car and by the look on Dom's face he didn't know who won either. They walked over to Vince, Brian and Leon "Who won?" they asked at the same time.

The three looked at each other "It was tie"

"What?" Dom and Jayla asked.

"How can it be a tie?" Jayla asked.

"Look for yourself" Leon said handing his phone to them, which he recorded the ending with. They replayed the ending until the phone went dead but it was tie, somehow it was.

"Well I won" Jayla said putting her hands on her hips.

"What?" Dom said

"You cheated; you went off the road first, after you said a clean race"

"That was clean" Dom said.

"No way" Jayla said "I win"

"No" Dom said "We both win" Dom said smiling "You almost had me there with those drifting moves"

"Yeah if you had more NOS you would have won" Jayla said "So now what?"

* * *

_Jayla's New Rules List _

_1. No drinking_

_2. No drugs_

_3. No smoking_

_4. Ask before friends come over and when over must have bedroom door open at all times_

_5. NO BOYS IN ROOM AT ANYTIME, if boys come over only for school reason must be in present of adult, Mia doesn't count_

_6. No tattoos_

_7. All shirts must cover stomach fully_

_8. All skirts must be at least 2 inches above knee_

_9. If party is happening must stay in room unless dad says otherwise_

_10. Don't talk back unless you know your right_

_11. Don't lie_

_12. No swearing _

_13. Music must be played at a medium _

_14. Reports right back home or dinner after school unless calls and asks_

_15. Tell dad if going anywhere_

_16. Homework must be done before 7:00pm_

_17. NO RACING!! Unless dad is present_

_18. All boyfriends must pass dad test_

Jayla smiled down at the new list of rules her and her dad made, Dom smiled back before posting the list on the fridge. The sun was just rising though the kitchen window "Time for bed kiddo" Dom said messing her hair as he passed upstairs.

"Night" she called walking over to the list. "Wont have to worry about the last rule for a while" Jayla mumbled before heading off to bed.

* * *

Everyone in the house slept late on Sunday, Jayla woke first around 2 in the afternoon. She headed downstairs and poured herself some cereal and sat down in front of the TV Indian style with the bowl in her lap. She only took two bites when someone was knocking on the door "who the hell" she thought getting up; she was only wearing a black spaghetti strap tank top with some dark/red plaid pajama pants that were rolled on the side showing off her hips. Her hair was falling out of its bun that was popped on her head. 

Jayla opened the door and froze before opening the screen door "Ryan?" He was standing on the edge of the porch balancing on the edge, his hands in his pockets of his jeans. His leather jacket hung over the tight white tank top he had on under near.

"Hey…Can we talk?" he asked whispering.

"Um yeah" she said stepping out and sitting on the first step, she patted the seat next to her "I think we do need to talk"

Ryan nodded and sat next to her.

"I'm sorry" they both said looking at each other. They shared a nervous laugh and Jayla cleared her throat wanting to go first, he nodded.

"I'm sorry Ryan. I was acting so stupid the other day and thank god you weren't. You were right I didn't want to have sex with you, not yet that is." Jayla said blushing. "Anyway I understand if you don't want to talk to me because of my actions and my dads. I'll go get the keys" Jayla stood but Ryan stood too and put her face in his hands "Jayla I'm sorry about that girl you saw with me yesterday I was just hurt and didn't know what I was doing. I don't want the car back. I want you back" he said placing his lips on hers.

"You never lost me" Jayla said as they broke apart. It was true Ryan never lost her, her dad never lost her, she lost herself. She got caught up in all the drama in life and forgot about what is truly important in life, not the cars, not the money but the people.

"Aww that's so romantic" Mia whispered.

"That's a keeper" Leon said.

"That's enough" Dom said opening the front door where the crew was standing.

Everyone busted out laughing but for Dom who had his arms crossed, Jayla walked over and holding hands with Ryan "Dad this is Ryan, my boyfriend. Ryan, this my Dad." Jayla said wrapping her arms around Dom, Dom wrapped his arms around his daughter kissing her head.

Jayla looked around at her family and smiled knowing she was home.

The End

* * *

What did you think? No that's not the end….squeal soon! 


End file.
